Resident Evil: Perfect Fear
by mzjazz
Summary: Story COMPLETE! The final chapter and epilogue are up! Along with an alternative ending! Part three of the series. Jill helps someone she busted a long time ago find this new monster that is responsible for murdering people. Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: Perfect Fear  
  
Authors' Note: Hey everyone, sorry if I didn't post any stories up sooner. I was taking a break, but now I am back with another Resident Evil story for you. I don't own the RE series. Before you read on with this one, make sure you read my previous two RE stories (Resident Evil: The Fall of Umbrella, Resident Evil: The Nightmare Returns). If you want, you can also check out my Dino Crisis story I have posted. Well, here's the third installment of my RE stories. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
Eight years ago, Raccoon City, night.  
  
Ian was reading a book in the living room, enjoying the nice quiet night. It was lightly raining, but it was okay. He thought the sound of rain was very pleasant to hear. He lived alone, although his friends and family would come and visit him, he loved to live in an area very remote than any other towns. He grew up in Indiana, and decided to move somewhere far away, away from Indiana. He wanted to forget the death of his late girl friend and move on with his life. At least Raccoon City is better than Indiana, Ian thought.  
  
The neighbors were all right; each of them gave him a welcoming basket, and Ian had fourteen of them. It took him a week to eat most of the cakes, fruits, and so on. The neighbors across the street, however, were a little awkward. They worked for Umbrella, and were never home at times. When they came home in the afternoon, they brought something with them in a large metal crate. What could it be? Ian thought. He figured it could be just medical supplies or whatever Umbrella made.  
  
He didn't really care, as long as they didn't do anything strange. He continued to read his book-a scream came from outside. Ian dropped his book and looked outside the window. No one was outside, but the scream came from across the street. To the neighbors house. Ian ran across the street and banged on the door, hoping someone would answer, "Hello! Is everyone okay?" He knocked again and the door creaked open. It was dark, and it seemed no one was inside.  
  
Oh my god, what am I going to do? Did someone kill the Emus'? Mr. And Mrs. Emus were the only two that lived here, and the only ones in the neighborhood that worked for Umbrella. I better check and see if they are okay. He walked into the house. The house had an ominous feeling to it. Ian heard some clicking sound on the ground when he stepped into the hallway to the kitchen. He quickly walked into the kitchen, and that's when he saw the dead body of Mr. Emus. His insides were missing. The intestines, liver, kidneys, rib cage, lungs, all of it. All of it was gone.  
  
The clicking was getting closer to where Ian was. Ian grabbed one of the kitchen knives and readied himself. A minute passed, and there stood the Emus' dog. Ian took a deep breath of relief. Maybe whoever killed Emus left. Ian had to check the rest of the house for Mrs. Emus. He took one step forward when he saw a figure grab the dog and rip it apart. It hid in the shadows, and it moved quickly. So quick, you didn't even hear where it was going to be. Ian frantically tried to switch on the kitchen lights, but they wouldn't turn on. Damn it, why won't they turn on! The figure landed on Ian and they were both on the ground. The knife Ian had skidded across the floor and into a pool of blood.  
  
Ian was horrified to see the sight of this creature, whatever it was. He punched it and it fell to the ground. Ian took the opportunity to grab the knife and fight. Once he grabbed it, the creature was gone. He wanted out of the house. He wanted out before the thing could get him. Breathing was coming near the back door. Ian turned and saw it was Mrs. Emus, trying to hold her dead husband. "Mrs. Emus, what is that thing?" Ian whispered. She didn't answer. She stroked the hair of her husband. "Mrs. Emus, we-" he saw she was gouged near her heart. A moment later, she died.  
  
Ian stepped out of the kitchen to find a way out, but to only find the mysterious creature on the ceiling. The creature's eyes glowed red for a moment and swiped at Ian with a claw. He's down. It tried to attack him again, but Ian stabbed it with the knife. It howled and broke through the window, gone. Ian looked and saw that the creature disappeared into the night, with that howl. He was shocked from the encounter, and blacked out.  
  
He woke up to the sound of a siren and the slamming of door. A police officer came, thank goodness for that. Ian stood up, and saw that the officer forced open the door and had her gun drawn. "Get down on the ground, now!" She ordered. Ian didn't understand what was going on. He got down on his knees, "Drop the knife!" He did so. Ian saw that she's a S.T.A.R.S member. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and probably a little bit older than him. She cuffed him and sat him on the recliner. She checked the kitchen and took photos. She came back to the living room, "God you, pal," She said. "Hope you had a reason for murdering those people." Murder? Ian thought. 


	2. Released

Released  
  
Present Day  
  
Chris Redfield was walking to the S.T.A.R.S office to finish up some paper work, and only to hear Jill Valentine screaming on the phone. Chris stood in the doorway and heard Jill arguing with someone. "You let him go, and he'll be murdering more people on the streets!" A moment of silence came. "Just watch, I'll be right about him and you guys will be answering to the press about it and I'll be there to watch you!" She slammed the phone hard on the phone cradle.  
  
"What was that, Jill?"  
  
"I am pissed, Chris."  
  
"I can see that." Jill sat in her chair for a moment, calming herself down. She took a drink from her coffee. "What did you mean that, 'he'll be murdering more people'?" Jill set down her coffee. "Someone I busted eight years ago is being set free, Chris. He murdered the Emus family with a knife, including their dog. Do you know him?" Chris knew Jill did a lot outstanding operations before when she joined S.T.A.R.S, but he didn't know whom she put away.  
  
"No, who?"  
  
"Ian Rangel. The night I busted him he was covered in blood, including the murder weapon. It's obvious that he did it, now they're saying to me that they are releasing him because there wasn't any solid evidence of DNA or anything that would indicate that he murdered them, and that he's cured. That's bullshit!" Jill was red on her cheeks. Chris held her, "Listen, Jill. If they say they are going to release him, then there is nothing we can do about it except watch him." Chris said. Jill got up and strapped on her holster, slapped in a fresh clip into her Beretta, and holstered it. "Where are you going, Jill?"  
  
"To the state psychiatric hospital, he's being released today. I am going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She was in the doorway and looked back at Chris, "Want to come with?" "Sure." Chris got up, collected his weapon, and went with Jill.  
  
Jill was driving while Chris sat in the passenger seat, reading about Ian Rangel. He was twenty at the time when he was arrested. He was about 160 lbs, 6" tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and was tanned a bit. The file read that he grew up in Indiana and moved to Raccoon City for some reason. Once Jill arrested him, he was questioned about the crime he committed. He said that some creature that used the dark and shadows to move around killed the Emus'. He said he was innocent, and tried to fight the monster. The authorities believed he was insane, and was sent to a psychiatric hospital. Chris looked out the window and saw that the press made it there.  
  
The press arrived to question about the killings, and all Ian wanted to do was just forget about it. Ian was glad to hear that he was going to be released; he couldn't take it anymore in that hospital. He walked through the front gates and a crowd of reporters came, closing in on him. They questioned him about how it feels like to be locked up for so many years, and if there was another killer. He said, "All I can do is hope that our authorities are doing whatever they can within their power to catch this killer." He got into his car and drove off.  
  
He made it to his old home, the neighbors of the area were there with signs that said, 'GO BACK TO THE NUT HOUSE', 'I DON'T WANT A KILLER IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD', and 'IAN RANGEL IS A PSYCHO, DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE'. They threw small objects at his house, one of them a brick, which broke his front window. He barely made it into his house, and locked the door. The police came and took the neighbors away. Ian watched as everyone in the neighborhood disappeared, the very same neighbors who welcomed him.  
  
Ian sat in the living room and began to look around the place. He hadn't been home in so long, and yet, he was glad to be home. Far away from ignorant doctors, fellow patients, and closed in rooms. I can finally have some peace, Ian thought. His doorbell rang. At first, Ian was scared to get the door; he was all ready receiving death threats not only from the neighbors, but also from relatives of the Emus'. He hesitated and tried to open it when the door opened itself, and there stood the person who put him away. S.T.A.R.S member Jill Valentine. 


	3. Coping

Coping  
  
"Officer Valentine, how may I-" Before Ian knew it; he was forced into the living room and was thrown onto the couch. Chris held Jill back; he was trying to calm her down. Jill took deep breaths and fell silent for a moment. "Ian Rangel? Hi, I am Captain Chris Redfield of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team. We've already sent everyone home, so you don't have to worry about any threats."  
  
"Thank you." Ian said. Ian saw that Jill was furious and ready to attack. She's tough, could possibly kill me if she got the chance, Ian thought. "So, um." Ian said, not sure what to say. "Would you two like anything? Coffee? Water?"  
  
"Coffee." Chris said. "Jill?" Chris asked. Jill didn't say anything. "Okay." Ian went to the kitchen and made the coffee and came back. "Thank you." Chris said. Chris and Jill sat on the couch while Ian sat on the recliner. Chris told Ian about the investigations they were doing on finding the killer and was glad to offer protection from the protesters. After a half hour of talk, Chris asked, "Mr. Rangel, may I use your restroom?"  
  
"Sure, down the hall and to the left."  
  
"Thanks," Chris said. Ian was alone with Jill. She was staring at Ian as though he were ready to attack. Doesn't this woman trust me yet? Ian thought. He didn't know what to say to her, it had been so long since she caught him. And at least you could do is be kind and offer her something or talk to her. Make her feel welcome. Ian thought.  
  
"Jill, I-"  
  
"I know what you're going to say." Jill said. "It was some creature that killed the Emus' and that you fought it and it escaped. Same old, same old."  
  
"Jill, I know how you feel. But you have to believe me; I didn't murder the Emus'. I wouldn't hurt anyone." Jill shook her head.  
  
"I know exactly how your kind acts. You act all innocent just to be released, and then your out on the street committing the same crime all over again." Jill fell silent. Ian was silent until Chris came and sat down. "I've already assigned one of our best people here to protect you from any danger."  
  
"Thank you." Ian said. Chris and Jill were on their way out when Chris stopped and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the station, why?"  
  
"You can't leave him, he'd be dead within hours." Jill's eyes were wide open. "Chris, you don't mean that-"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" They stepped outside. "Chris, what the hell are you thinking? I can't stay and be his maid! I refuse!" Jill shouted.  
  
"Jill!" Chris said. Jill calmed herself down. "I chose you because we've already got enough people working on the case and you know that. Besides, you know him a lot better than we do." Chris looked at Jill who still had a mouth open. "I think you should be a little bit more trusting to him, Jill. I mean look at what he's been through." Chris said.  
  
He was right. Jill had to do this and be trusting to Ian. She felt something come to her, as though she had to fix something. I caught an innocent man and now I have to undo it, Jill thought. "Okay." Jill said. "Have a weekly report ready and let me know how you two are doing." Chris said.  
  
Jill picked up her equipment from her truck and went back into the house. After Chris called for a ride, Jill said, "It appears I'll be protecting you for awhile. But know this," Jill said. "You try anything, I guarantee you I'll arrest you again. But I am sure you won't."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." They both smiled and walked into the living room. 


	4. Dangerous Situation

Dangerous Situation  
  
Jill was in the kitchen getting some water while Ian was checking through his luggage. He had his books and so forth, he had to check to make sure he had his medicine. While Ian was in the asylum, he was stressed over the fact that he was locked up for something he didn't do and he probably wasn't going to be let out very soon. During the first week, Ian actually panicked and had an asthma attack. He blacked out and woke up in a medical hospital. That's something I hope I'll never go through again, Ian thought.  
  
He took it all to the living room and checked it once more. Jill walked in with two glasses of water and gave one to Ian, "Thanks." Ian said. Ian saw that Jill brought the case file. The file that led to the night he was arrested. "Jill, can I look at that please?" Jill gave him an eyebrow look and said, "Why, something in there you want to remove or destroy?" Ian just looked at her. "Just messing with you, here." Jill handed the case file to Ian.  
  
Ian opened up the file and browsed through it. He saw the photos of the Emus', the evidence, and the arrest file. There has to be something in here about the creature, Ian thought. He took a drink of his water, and continued to look through it.  
  
Jill just watched as Ian went through page-by-page of the case file of that night. When Jill wrote the report, she knew out right it was him. A few days afterwards, many newspapers and gossip magazines questioned her about the case. The men and women at the station sometimes left some kind of joke item on her desk, relating to the arrest. A few years later, it was long forgotten, until now. If Ian were just pulling some kind of stunt so he could be released, and back to killing people, Jill wouldn't arrest him this time.  
  
It was late in the evening when Ian heard a noise outside. What was that? He thought. It sounded like a scream rather than a noise. Whatever it was, it sounded as though someone was hurt. Who could be out at this time of night? Ian walked out his door and saw a young women running into Raccoon Park, with the creature behind her. "No." Ian began chasing after the creature into the park.  
  
Jill woke up from the recliner and heard screaming. She flew out of the chair and looked out the window, only to see Ian running after this woman. "Goddamnit," Jill yelled. She slapped a clip into her Beretta, and ran after Ian.  
  
"Miss!" Ian called out to the woman and searched left and right in the woods. He heard the sound of bones cracking nearby and flesh being ripped apart. He walked towards the sound and found the woman ripped in two. The creature was nibbling away on something and dropped it; it was the woman's head. Flesh from her mouth up to her left eye and to her temple was eaten away. "Freeze!" Ian saw Jill right behind him with a flashlight, and she looked pissed. The creature quickly turned and saw them both; its eyes were glowing red. "Jill, don't-" The creature gave off a monstrous howl and leaped at both of them.  
  
Ian took a dive while Jill fired five rounds at it and it gave a high- pitched screech and disappeared into the darkness. Ian got up and saw Jill; she didn't move and had wide-open eyes. She turned to face Ian, "You okay?" "Yeah." A pause of silence came over them. "We better get back, lock all doors, and call the S.T.A.R.S team in. Okay?" Jill said. Ian nodded and they both ran back to the house and waited for the team to arrive.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Barry asked. Chris led Barry to the victim, and Barry was horrified to see the sight of the dead woman. "Oh no." Barry said. "Not again. Chris, is it happening again?"  
  
"I don't know, Barry. It can't be though. I-" Chris sat down trying not to loose it. It can't be Umbrella. A moment later, Jill and Ian came to Chris and Barry. "Chris," Jill said. "We saw it." Chris looked up at Jill and said, "You saw what?"  
  
"The monster that Ian saw. It was different than any other. It had these eyes, staring at us." Jill told Chris about what she thought of before and tried to stop Ian, but it was some monster that killed the woman and the Emus'. "It can hunt humans," Ian said. "The Emus' were the first to be killed. I don't know if it killed anyone else during the eight years, but it's back."  
  
Chris and Jill were searching through the files of Umbrella's specimens. "What do you think it could be, Jill?" Chris said. "Any of these guys?" Jill nodded no. "It was completely different than any of these, Chris. It's not a Hunter, or any of those that seek and destroy. It hunts by some kind of sense."  
  
"A Licker?"  
  
"No, it didn't have a long tongue."  
  
"I am probably guessing out of the blue, but could it be a Tyrant?"  
  
"It didn't look like one, but it had the strength compared to a Tyrant." Jill searched all the papers. Chris said, "Then I don't know if this monster was part of Umbrella's list or not." "It's not," Jill said. "Which makes me wonder what else they were up too." Jill shut the filing cabinet and sat down.  
  
"I'll be right back Jill, I go to talk to the investigators about the case."  
  
"Sure." Jill said. Chris walked down the hallway. Ian sat across Jill's desk. He was breathing deeply and heavily. He pulled out an inhaler and took it. Jill looked at him, "You have asthma, Ian?"  
  
"When I was in the asylum, yeah."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Just from panic or from stress, I don't know." He took it again and relaxed for a moment. "Ian," Jill said. "I am sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not believing you."  
  
"Forget about it." Ian said. "So what do we do now, Jill?" Ian asked. Jill already had a plan. "We find it and kill it before anyone else gets killed." "Excellent plan." Ian said.  
  
Back at Ian's house, Jill was back to her duty of protecting Ian. They were watching the news about the dead woman. They switched it to another channel to get they're minds off of it. They heard something out side. Groups of people were coming. "Oh no," Ian said. Ian and Jill watched as the towns' people were coming, and they weren't happy with the death of this woman. One of them had a rope with a noose tied in it, and another person had a knife. They were coming for him. "Jill," Ian said in panic. "Wait here." Jill said.  
  
Jill walked outside on the front porch and was greeted by the angry mob. "Hi, how can I help you people?" Jill said. "Stand aside, Valentine. We've come for Rangel." Robert Kindle said. Kindle was a distant cousin to the Emus'; everyone else was there to kill Ian. "Well, your not getting him. He's innocent, I know because I was with him, he didn't kill that woman or the Emus'."  
  
"What are you saying? He's a psycho like all the others in that nut house. He's a vicious killer, and we don't want any killers in our neighborhood." Everyone chanted a yeah. "We can't let our kids outside because of him!" A woman yelled in the back. "We're not safe until he's dead or he'll be stalking us at night!" Another person said. "So get out of the way, Valentine, we're going to dispense some real justice!" Kindle said. One of them charged up the walkway up to the front porch. Jill pulled out her Beretta and aimed at the man, he backed away and everyone paused.  
  
"I don't believe you're all afraid of this woman!" Kindle said. "Come on! We can take her!" "Don't be so sure, Kindle." Jill said as she pulls out another Beretta and has both pistols aimed at the people.  
  
"Now all of you do have the power to take me out. But I am not going down until I take a good fifteen to twenty of you with me. Starting with you Kindle, and then you Rosenberg, and you Abrahams, Smiley, Marshall, Phillips, Steel, anyone that even comes close to ten feet will get it. All I am asking of you people is to go home onto your daily lives and to leave Ian Rangel alone. But if any of you feel lucky," Jill cocks both pistols. "Then be my guest."  
  
Everyone stood in silence. A moment passed and everyone went home. Jill put away her pistols and went back inside and locked the door. Jill sat by Ian; he looked as though he was about to cry. "Jill," Ian said. "Thank you." "No problem." The phone was ringing and Jill picked it up, "Hello? Hey, Chris." Chris sounded excited on the phone. "You did? That's great! We're on our way!" Jill hung up the phone. "Ian, we have something on our monster." 


	5. X17

X-17  
  
Everyone was in the S.T.A.R.S lab, looking over the DNA evidence. When Jill shot the monster, it bled. One of the members was able to obtain the sample and get it into the lab. Claire was typing away at the computer. "Well, Chris," Claire said. "It appears that our new monster is reptilian. I am not sure if it is carrying the T-virus or not, but I'll find out soon."  
  
"Anything else about it?"  
  
"Not until we find more clues."  
  
"Thanks, little sis."  
  
"Sure, big brother." Claire said. She continued to analyze the sample while Chris talked to everyone. A reptile. Very few of Umbrella's specimens were reptilian, Chris thought. Chris told everyone about what the monster may be, and everyone was puzzled. "So," Chris said. "Our goal should be to find it and capture it or kill it." Chris looked around the room and saw on everyone's faces that they didn't want to capture it. They had to kill it. Exactly what I was thinking. We just have to start out a plan, Chris thought.  
  
"Now," Chris said. "The creature has so far killed in the neighborhood by the park and in the woods, here." Chris said pointing on the map. "Our plan should be to investigate the area." Jill, Barry, Leon, and Ian were thinking about it. Barry had a suggestion, "How about this, Chris. We arm ourselves, set perimeters, and stand guard. If we find that reptilian freak anywhere, we make it extinct." Chris thought about it, and realized it was a great idea. There was no need to capture and research on the creature. They had to kill it.  
  
"All right. Then let's get moving." Chris said.  
  
Chris, Jill, Claire, Barry, and Leon were in the armory room collecting weapons. Ian was watching them as they were loading up MP5's, M16's, automatic shotguns, handguns, and magnums. Is there anything they don't have? Ian thought. Jill approached Ian, "Ian, take this with you. It might be useful." Jill gave Ian a Sig Sauer SP2009, loaded with 9mm rounds.  
  
"Do you know how to use it?"  
  
"Yeah, my uncle gave me some training."  
  
"That means you're an amateur." They both smiled at each other. "Anyway, this will be real practice." Jill gave Ian a holster for his weapon and got ready.  
  
A few hours later, the S.T.A.R.S team staked out the area and waited for the monster. Ian watched out the side window of the van and saw nothing yet. He saw the Emus' house and saw nothing either. He remembered that day when they came home; they had this large metal case and wondered what was inside of it. More like a cage to me, Ian thought. Ian then paused for a moment. Oh my god, that's it!  
  
"Guys, we have to go and check out the Emus' house. I think there is a clue about the creature." Everybody looked backed at Ian. He explained about what he saw before he was arrested and what clues might be at the house. "I need to go and look," Ian said. "And I need someone to come with me." Everyone was silent for a second. "I'll go." Jill said. "Me too." Chris said.  
  
Barry, Claire, and Leon decided to stay in the van and watch for it. "We'll radio in if we get into some deep shit." Chris said to everyone in the van. "Gotcha." Barry said. The three approached the front door and kicked it open. Jill covered while Chris went in and secured the area. Ian waited, with weapon in hand incase of trouble. "Clear," Chris called out. Ian and Jill entered. The three huddled together, "Okay," Chris said. "Let's check out the basement first. They would probably have the cage down there. Then we'll check out the rest after that." They all agreed and continued to the basement.  
  
They were searching the basement. Inside the basement were four filing cabinets, a lab in the back, operating room, vials, empty canisters, videos of taped experimentations, and a desk. They must've had a lot of free time on they're hands, Jill thought. Chris was searching the lab; Ian was checking the filing cabinets, and Jill was searching the desk. The drawers had nothing but pencils, stables, stuff you would find in an office. All except for one drawer, it was locked. Not a problem, Jill thought.  
  
She pulled out a lock pick from her pocket and unlocked the drawer. Inside this drawer was a document with the stamp "CLASSIFIED" on it. Jill began reading the file. Some prototype number was labeled, "X-17". Jill noticed a photo of a creature that was bizarre and horrifying. What the hell is this? It had a black-grayish skin color, no ears, razor sharp claws and teeth, its tail was rather thin, and it had red marks on its face. What was truly weird is the fact that it had eyes.  
  
Jill continued to read the document. Under abilities, it read:  
  
IR vision  
  
That was about it, the Emus' didn't finish the rest of that or any other section. So the bastard can see body heat, damn it. Jill thought. So it could be watching us right now. We have to be extremely careful. "Guys, come here." Jill called out. Chris and Ian came and read the file. "That's him." Ian said. "Ugly little toad." Chris read it and was surprised.  
  
"It can see infrared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great," Chris said. "A new monster and yet it's probably ten times more lethal." Chris stood in silence. "Jill," Ian said. "If it can see our body heat, then we have to get back to the others and quick." They all rushed upstairs to the first floor, but only to hear a low growl. It can from one of the shadows. All three of them pulled out their pistols, "Barry," Chris called over the radio. "Barry, you there? Please respond. Over"  
  
"I can here you, Chris. What's going on? Over."  
  
"That monster," Chris said. "We're in tight shit right now and we need back up." The low growl was heard again, but much closer. "Okay we're coming in.," said Barry. They had their pistols drawn in all directions. Ian was trying hard not to panic or loose breath; he was already having trouble breathing. Barry and the others came in, "Chris, what's the-" a shriek came from one of the corridors. "Let's split up, find it, and kill it." Chris said. No one protested, they did it. Ian began to search the upstairs for the X-17.  
  
The upstairs was dark and gave an ominous feeling. Ian proceeded down the hallway, handgun ready. He checked the first two bedrooms, and continued. Where the hell is it? Ian thought. Up on the ceiling, the attic door was halfway closed. There you are, he thought. Ian grabbed the small rope to the attic door, but hesitated. Is it up there? Ian just ignored the attic door and decided to head back.  
  
Something crashed behind him. Ian turned around and saw the X-17 break through the ceiling. Oh shit! Ian raised the pistol to fire, but X-17 tackled Ian. He felt his shoulder being impaled. 


	6. Perfect Fear

Perfect Fear  
  
Ian felt his shoulder being ripped into. The claw moved deeper and was moving right across to his chest. The pain felt as though a knife was lodged into the socket of the shoulder and is being slowly dragged along to the center of the chest, with blood gushing everywhere. The claw stopped near Ian's heart. X-17's eye like marks were glowing red, indicating that it sees Ian for certain.  
  
X-17 removed its claw from Ian's chest and raised the claw into the air for another strike. Ian glanced and saw that the creature was ready for another strike, this one being fatal. Ian tried to scream for help, but nothing came out of him, he was having his asthma attack. He felt his lungs close up, as though he were trapped and could not escape. His vision was fading away into darkness. Ian knew he was going to die.  
  
Jill heard the crash upstairs and began running to the source. She drew her flashlight and saw the X-17 standing over Ian. Ian was in a pool of blood and wasn't moving. The creature raised its claw to strike again. Jill didn't hesitate; she began firing at the X-17. Each bullet made its hit on the target. Chris came running up the stairs and saw the creature and began firing as well. Everyone heard the gunfire and ran to where Chris and Jill were. All five of the S.T.A.R.S members were opening fire onto the monster.  
  
Flesh was being blown off by the impact of the bullets. X-17 shrieked in pain and howled. Blood was flowing everywhere. X-17 fell to the floor. Dead. They all kept firing at the monster so it would stay down. Everyone reloaded and checked on Ian. "Is he?" Chris asked. Jill took Ian's pulse by the throat, "He's alive." Jill said. She noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Oh god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's having an attack! We have got to get his medicine! Someone, help me! Please!" Jill tried to pick up Ian. Chris and Leon helped carry him. "Where's his medicine?" "At his house, it's right across the street, hurry!" Everyone ran like the wind over to Ian's house. Jill tried to open the door. It was locked. "Shit! It's locked! Quick, give me his keys!" Chris was about to get Ian's keys. "No time for that, Chris!" Barry yelled as he kicked the door open. They ran inside, Chris and Leon laid Ian on the couch.  
  
Jill was searching everywhere for the medicine. "Hurry, Jill!" Chris yelled. Jill found the case in the cabinet and ran back to the living room. Jill had the syringe ready and stuck it into Ian's other shoulder. It was done, and everyone sat down and waited. Jill began to remember what Ian told her about a few days ago, about fear. Fear was, according to Ian, an illusion or dream that held the darkest specters within the mind. Fear could be leading towards a destiny that you never knew you had. "When you were at the Spencer Estate, Jill, did you see these monsters before? Did you see that you took down Umbrella?"  
  
"I had nightmares about it. But it didn't lead me to my destiny. I already knew what I was going to do."  
  
"You sure about that?" Ian said. "I think you did." Jill stared at Ian with confusion and asked him. "What are you afraid of, Ian?"  
  
"Dying." Ian said as he read his book. Ian said he saw his own death within his fear/illusion and it could have been a possible destiny. The one true fear that everyone is terrified about, death. Ian considered death a 'Perfect Fear'. Jill hoped and prayed that this was not his leading death. 


	7. Death

Death  
  
Many thoughts had passed through Ian's mind, from his past childhood to now. The first thought he had was when he was nine years old. It was his birthday and his parents gave him a bicycle with reflectors. Ian was so excided about his gift and embraced his mother and father with such love and joy. For the rest of the day, he had ridden on his bike around his neighborhood.  
  
Another dream, it was five years after his ninth birthday, Ian's mother was in the hospital. She was diagnosed with heart failure and had very little time to live. Ian visited her with his father and hugged her. She told him not to worry, "I'll be with you always." She said as she kissed Ian. Ian heard his mother say to his father, "Look after our son. Promise me that you'll look out for him."  
  
"I promise." Ian's father said. Ian and his father waited outside the medical hall for the doctor to come. Ian's father was talking with the doctor while Ian tried to see his mother again. The machines were off and one of the nurses pulled the blanket over her face. Ian knew and cried. For the rest of the night, Ian held onto a picture that had his father and mother playing with him. Every night, he prayed that he would see his mother again.  
  
A month later, Ian's father was going through depression. He quit talking to people and even to Ian. Ian came home from school and only to see that his father had drunk himself to death. Ian was alone. He was sent to live with his grandparents, and they were very kind people and understood his pain.  
  
He's in high school, driving a car, meeting new people, falling in love for the first time, and celebrating holidays with friends and family. He married his high school sweetheart, had children, watched them grow up to young adults, saw his grandchildren for the first time, and retired from accounting. He remembers the people who had used and betrayed him, his car accident, and going to the hospital for it. Ian was given morphine to ease the pain he had in his chest from the accident. For the rest of the night, he had illusions of his mother dieing.  
  
The dream went into darkness. It showed his home, the one he had moved into when he came to Raccoon City. The Emus' were alive, and then dead. Darkness. Ian found himself in an endless hallway with dimmed lights. He heard low growls of a monster, possibly from the X-17. He continued down the long corridors of the hallway, and only to find corpses ripped apart. Pools of blood were splattered up on the walls from the ceiling to the floor.  
  
Ian was horrified to see such a sight. He walked five steps forward when the X-17 showed itself. The bullet holes were it was shot was still present. Blood was seeping through the wounds and was dripping to the floor. X-17 let out a furious roar, and charged at Ian. Ian dodged the creature and fell into darkness. He fell forever.  
  
He stood up and saw that he fell into a cemetery. Ian glimpsed and saw something that caught his eye. A tombstone. It was covered with dirt and wasn't readable. Ian walked over to the tombstone and brushed off the dirt, and this name was carved into the tombstone:  
  
Ian Rangel  
  
Ian cried. When he did, he felt something wet on his shirt. He saw it on his shoulder and knew it was blood. It was the wound where the X-17 had cut him. Ian was feeling weak, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground in pain by his tombstone. A fierce roar came from on top of the cemetery pillars, the X-17 had come. Ian saw this and laid his head to the ground. His vision was getting darker and darker. Darkness. Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The ambulance carried Ian away to the hospital. Chris was talking to the investigators about the scene while the other S.T.A.R.S members were keeping the press back. Jill and Claire where with Ian in the ambulance. Chris told Jill and Claire to stay with Ian until Chris came back for them. Jill was worried and concerned for Ian. He spent nearly all of his life in an asylum for a murder he didn't commit, and now, he was probably going to die. This is no way for a person's life to go, Jill thought.  
  
They had arrived to the hospital. The paramedics rushed Ian to the emergency room, "You two will have to wait out here for awhile," one of them said. Jill and Claire waited outside the room for half an hour until the doctors came, "He's going to be fine. If you didn't give him the injection sooner, Officer Valentine, he would've died. We already treated the wound and all, so he's fine. All he needs now is some rest."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Jill said. Both Jill and Claire were delighted about Ian's condition. Jill picked up her radio, "Chris, he's okay! Ian's going to make it!  
  
"That's great, Jill! Just stay with him for the mean time. The guys and I will rap up a few things here and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Copy." Jill said and signed off the radio. Chris went up stairs to where they shot and killed the X-17 for photos. He stepped over the police tape and was frightened at what he was seeing. The X-17 was gone. 


	8. The Stand

The Stand  
  
"Shit!" Chris yelled. He had to do something right now; otherwise someone else is going to die. But we shot the goddamned thing, how can it still be alive! Chris thought. It doesn't matter; I have to alert Jill and Claire! Chris ran for his radio and called for Jill.  
  
Jill and Claire were inside the room watching Ian. He had slept for a good four hours without any problems. Ian moved gently and had awakened, "Uhhh." Ian moaned. "Don't worry, your safe now." Jill said. Ian took a moment to see where he was. "Jill?"  
  
"Ian, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I am okay. Jill?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"Yes. We shot it when it attacked you. Chris is already taking photos of the monster for our case file." Ian nodded and rested his head on the pillow. Jill and Claire walked out of the room to let Ian sleep. "I am going to get some coffee," Jill said. "Want to tag along?"  
  
"Sure." Claire said.  
  
Jill and Claire walked down the hall to the machines. A receptionist was typing away at the computer. Jill picked up two paper cups and gave one to Claire. Jill turned around to give one to Claire when she saw the receptionist was gone. "Claire," Jill said. "Where did that woman go?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought she was there." Jill walked over to see where the woman went. Jill didn't see where she could've possibly gone, but something had caught the corner of her eye. Jill saw a puddle of blood. Jill put her hand on the butt of her Beretta, "Ma'am, are you okay?" Jill said. The sound of dripping water came from behind another counter. Jill stealthily walked over to see the source of the sound. The dripping continued, but it wasn't water. It was blood. Jill touched the blood on the ground, it was still warm. Jill drew her gun and aimed at the ceiling, only to see liver fall down, and then a body.  
  
It was the body of the receptionist. Her chest was ripped open down to the groin. The liver, instestines, heart, kidneys, and lungs were gone. The X- 17 was still alive. "Fuck."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jill pointed to the body; Claire was about to get sick to her stomach. Jill was checking the area for the monster. Jill's radio beeped in, "Jill! Claire! Are you there! Over!" Chris yelled over the radio. Jill couldn't pick up the radio to call back as she was sweeping the area. "Where are you girls? Listen, the X-17 creature is still alive. I repeat. X-17 is still alive. I am sending a S.W.A.T. team over to clear the area. It's going to take them awhile to get out there, so in the meantime, protect Ian at all costs. Over and out." Chris called.  
  
"Great." Claire said. "What are we going to do, Jill?"  
  
"We've got to get to Ian." Jill said. They both ran down the hallway to Ian's room. Ian was still resting, "Ian, get wake up." Jill said.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"No time to explain, come on." Jill helped Ian out of the bed. He had a little bit of strength to walk, but he needed assistance. They moved out of the room to the hallway. "Listen, we've go to get you out of here, Ian. So we have to hurry-" Jill paused and they stopped. X-17 was standing in front of them, wanting vengeance on its attackers.  
  
Jill saw a door leading to a stairway. We can take it up to the roof, call for help. Maybe even call for a chopper, Jill thought. Jill indicated the door to Claire, and she nodded. X-17 sensed their heat, and gave a low growl. They began to run up the stairs to the roof. It was about eight flights up. They were up on the third flight when the monster broke through the door on the first. Jill began to fire a few rounds into X-17's marks, nothing happened. They continued up the stairs.  
  
X-17 was slowly gaining upon them. They made it to the door leading to the roof. Ian grabbed the doorknob and found out it was locked. "It won't open." He said, taking a deep breath. "Stand back," Jill said. She aimed at the doorknob and shot it off. They rushed through the door and ran to the roof. Jill and Claire were ready for the X-17 to come through the door.  
  
A loud explosion came from the center of the roof; X-17 had broken through the roof and landed directly in front of them. "Run!" Jill yelled at Ian. Ian did so as he heard gunfire behind him. Ian ran and hid behind a shed, Ian didn't know what to do. He was in panic and tried as hard as he could not to loose his breath.  
  
Jill and Claire fired at the creature simultaneously while reloading. X-17 charged and knocked both of them down on. It paid no attention to them as it went for Ian. Jill got up, slapped in a fresh clip, ran at the monster, and jumped on it's back firing rapidly into it's head. It screeched in pain and flung Jill to a side of the roof. It tried to search for the three of them by it's infrared vision, and found nothing. Jill and Claire continued firing at it while it ran everywhere with teeth and claws wide open for an attack.  
  
Ian saw this from his hiding place and saw that X-17 was unable to see them. Why won't you die? Ian thought. The sun was rising over the horizon. A significant ray of light came down on X-17, and Ian saw as it burnt away its hide. The light hurts it, Ian thought. The light can kill it. Ian came up with a plan, and yelled at Jill and Claire. "Jill, Claire! The sunlight hurts it!"  
  
Jill tried to make out what Ian was saying, and saw what Ian had seen. She nodded back at Ian. "Claire, try to keep it out here long enough for the sun to come up!"  
  
"Gotcha!" They continued to fire. The sun was rising higher into the sky, exposing the early morning. Enough sunlight came down upon the X-17, it was screeching in pain as it feels its flesh being burned away. One of X-17's claws swiped at Jill and Claire and knocked them far aside. Ian came to them and saw that X-17 was getting away.  
  
Ian picked up Jill's gun and shot three rounds into X-17. It stopped and charged at Ian. Ian fired the remaining bullets and jumped out of the way. X-17 broke through the concrete wall and gave a shrieking nose as it fell to the city's street. X-17's body splattered upon the open road, with the flesh still smoking. It was finally dead.  
  
Ian looked over the railing and saw what was left of the creature, and saw it was nothing more than road kill. Jill and Claire got up and witnessed this too, "Are you two okay?" Ian said. "We're fine." Jill said. Ian gave Jill's gun back and watched as X-17's flesh evaporated into nothing. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Chris made out the report that afternoon. He stated that the late company, Umbrella, had one surviving B.O.W. It was killing people for years, feasting upon human flesh and organs. It was finally detained and killed. This B.O.W. was different than any other, however. It had the ability to detect heat, which made it into an ultimate weapon. It only hunts at night, which is why its untimely demise was due to the sun.  
  
Chris filed the X-17 profile away with the other B.O.W. files. He cleared his desk, and met Jill at a restaurant. They ordered their food and drinks and were discussing about the aftermath. "Is there anymore secrets like that still out there, Chris?" Jill asked.  
  
"I don't know, Jill. Umbrella was a big corporation. Who knows what they were still working on." Chris said. Chris took a drink from his water and said, "What about Ian?"  
  
"He told me that he's moving back to Indiana. He said that there was some places that he wanted to see again," Jill said. "I have to go visit him before he leaves." For the rest of the time they were there, they ate their food and discussed about other cases. "So I'll see you tonight, Chris?" Jill said.  
  
"Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. As long as I am with you." Jill said as she embraced and kissed him. Jill got into her truck and drove to Ian's house.  
  
Ian was packing his suitcases. His train for Indiana was going to leave later in the day and he had to hurry if he wanted to catch it on time. As he was packing his next suitcase, "Hi, Ian." It was Jill. "Hey, Jill. Come on in." She did so. "So, your leaving Raccoon City for good?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. There is a place back in Indiana that I haven't been at for years."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My old home." Ian said as he finished packing the suitcase. Jill stared at him for a moment and said, "Ian, I am sorry. I am sorry about what happened and the misunderstanding. I know what it's like to have your life changed upside down." Jill said, remembering when the people didn't believe the S.T.A.R.S team about Umbrella and their crimes.  
  
"That's okay, Jill."  
  
"Just remember something, if you ever need anything, call us. We'll help you through whatever your facing." They both stood in silence and hugged each other. "Thank you, Jill." Ian said. 


	10. Alternative Ending

I want to give thanks to my best friend Souless for help on this. If you all would like to see alternative endings for my other stories, RR it and let me know. Anyway, here's how Resident Evil: Perfect Fear could've ended. Hope you all like it!  
  
Alternative Ending  
  
He stood up and saw that he fell into a cemetery. Ian glimpsed and saw something that caught his eye. A tombstone. It was covered with dirt and wasn't readable. Ian walked over to the tombstone and brushed off the dirt, and this name was carved into the tombstone:  
  
Ian Rangel  
  
Ian cried. When he did, he felt something wet on his shirt. He saw it on his shoulder and knew it was blood. It was the wound where the X-17 had cut him. Ian was feeling weak, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground in pain by his tombstone. A fierce roar came from on top of the cemetery pillars, the X-17 had come. Ian saw this and laid his head to the ground. His vision was getting darker and darker. Darkness. Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ian woke up from the dream panicking from the nightmare he had. The orderlies rushed into the room and gave him injections to calm him down. "What the hell is he dreaming?" One of them asked. "Who cares? He's messed up anyway." The orderly said as he gave the injection. Ian was calm again. He was overwhelmed with terror and pain. He got up from the bed and stared out his window.  
  
From outside, he saw mental patients acting indifferent. One of them was eating a deck of cards, one by one. Another had an obsession with some girl and made figures out of her through food, clay, anything he could get his hands on. All the other patients were locked in their cells. Ian saw Jill Valentine talk to the head of the psychiatric hospital. She gave the reports on Ian and told the doctor to make sure that he gets help.  
  
Ian realized it now. He did murder the Emus'. That night, he went over to their home, killed them with a knife, and gutted them open for decoration. He did it all. Ian saw the article clips on his wall. The bodies were too gruesome to look at. He laid back down on the bed in silence.  
  
The dream about the X-17, it existed in another place. In Ian's head. It was all obvious to Ian now. The dream he had about the Emus' murdered, Jill Valentine arresting him, the X-17, and his death. It all lead to him here. The dream of the Emus' killed by X-17; it was really Ian who murdered them. Within the human mind, lie the darkest acts of evil and cruelty. That dream of them murdered by the monster, the dream predicted that Ian would kill them. The final dream of Ian dieing, it had shown that he died at a cemetery. Ian will die here. At this hospital of insanity, where there is no hope for the mind, or for the human sake. Ian laid down in silence as he realized that he was going to die alone. 


End file.
